


Remembering

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking on Smoke, Crying Near Gravestone, Fluff and Angst, Happy Memory, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, mostly angst, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: On the night of their wedding anniversary, Jack visits Gabriel's grave. He gets lost in a happy memory while someone watches from the shadows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of Reaper76 Week on Tumblr. Prompt was history/decay.

It was raining, of course, it was. An already gloomy day and the weather decided to give him the middle finger by making it not only rain but thunder was in the distance. Jack sighed and tugged his coat tighter around him, the wind was starting to pick up. It cut through him like a knife, chilling his already achy bones. It was a shitty day and anyone would be safe inside. Not him, he needed to come here. It was their anniversary and he promised to at least visit on this day. With a sigh, he looked down at the ground. Staring back at him was a simple gravestone, they didn’t do anything fancy which they should have he was a Commander after all!

Jack took a deep breath, no use getting angry now. Today was about remembering happier times. Another sigh left him and he kneeled down, hand brushing along the name on the stone. _Gabriel Reyes, Commander and dear friend_.

 “Oh Gabe…” he whispered. His mind wandered to their fifth anniversary married, they had dated all through SEP and part of the omnic crisis.

_\---------------_

_It was a moonlit night at Watchpoint Gibraltar and somehow they managed to sneak away. Jack was giggling, he was blindfolded and Gabriel was leading him up to one of the roofs. He could smell the ocean on the wind and that only increased his excitement. When they made it up the stairs, he felt Gabriel remove the blindfold and he gasped. In front of him was a scene out of a romantic movie. There was a fluffy looking blanket laid out, a picnic basket was next to a wine cooler with his favorite wine in it. Candles circled flowers in the center, it was beautiful._

_He turned to Gabriel, his smile bright and eyes a little wet from unshed tears. He moved to kiss Gabriel’s cheek and hugged him._

_“Oh Gabe…..this is beautiful….how did you find time to do this?” he asked. Gabriel hummed and moved an arm around Jack, kissing the top of his head._

_“I managed to sneak away earlier and had Jesse in charge for a bit” he explained. Jack nodded and moved to kiss Gabriel’s cheek again. The other chuckled and lead Jack to the blanket. When they got situated Gabriel took out two wine glasses and filled them up. He handed one to Jack and with a toast they drank. Jack moved so he was nestled against Gabriel’s side as he sipped the red wine. He felt a hand on his waist and he purred. After sitting together like this in silence, they started to talk. They talked about everything and nothing at all. They haven’t had a real chance to do this in weeks and it was so refreshing._

_Jack laughed as Gabriel finished a story about Jesse and blush when his stomach grumbles. It was Gabriel’s turn to chuckle and he moved to get the basket. Inside was an arrangement of different Mexican dishes. There were pork tamales, rice and beans, salsa and chips, and of course Jack’s favorite churros. Jack stared at the food, it was so much but he was hungry after all. He watched as Gabriel prepared a plate and handed him it. With a small thanks, Jack eagerly ate, moaning at the taste._

_“Gabe…this is amazing….like always,” he said. Gabriel just smiled and watched Jack for a second before starting in. They ate in relative silence, Jack occasionally teased Gabriel that he made a good wife. Gabriel playfully shoved Jack and they both laughed. They ate until they were comfortably full and moved to lean against each other. Jack reached for a churro and nibbled on that as they looked over the ocean. The wave crashed into the rocks and the moon shone brightly over the water, turning some parts silver._

_Gabe looked over at Jack, watching as the moon shone on his angel. His hair was like silver like this, it was beautiful. Gabriel’s eyes traveled down to Jack’s and he became lost in those baby blue eyes for a minute. He watched as a light blush formed along Jack’s freckles, and couldn’t help but chuckle. He saw some sugar on Jack’s lips and couldn’t help but lean down to kiss his husband. Jack let out an adorable gasp and lean into it. Gabriel’s tongue moved against Jack’s lower lip before moving into his willing mouth. Before things got too heated, both of them heard a noise._

_They looked behind them, not seeing anyone but they definitely heard whispers. They relaxed when they recognized the voices and smiled at each other._

_“Alright now…..come on out,” said Jack. The voices stopped and he heard a curse before three figures were revealed. Jesse lead the group, looking a little sheepish as he headed closer to the commanders. Next was Angela and Lena, both sporting a huge smile. Angela was carrying something in her hands and when she approached the two she handed it to Jack._

_“You left before we could give you this. It’s a photo album we’ve been making for over a year so we could give it to you for your anniversary” she explained._

_Jack stared in awe of it and flipped through the pages. Gabriel lean close and together they looked at the photos, some they wondered how they managed to get. As he moved through the pages, Jack felt tears prick his eyes and he blinked them away. He looked up at the three and stood up, pulling them into a big hug._

_“Thank you…..this is truly a special gift” he whispered. Gabriel stood as well and nodded._

_"Yes….thank you for this…..you all did an amazing job,” he said._

_Jesse looked bashful while both Angela and Lena looked proud. They hugged them both again and started to leave._

_“Now don’t stay out too late! Don’t want anyone come up here and sees something they shouldn’t” said Jesse. Jack blushed while Gabriel laughed. Angela smacked him on the shoulder and ushered him back to base. Lena ran back to give them both a hug and kiss their cheeks._

_“Happy anniversary dads” she whispered before taking off. They both watched her leave before Gabriel chuckled._

_“We got some pretty great kids,” he said. He moved closer to Jack, wrapping an arm around his waist as he nuzzled his neck._

_“….yes we do…..we should probably take this somewhere more private” he purred. Gabriel just hummed and moved to kiss him. Jack smiled and moved to wrap his arms around his husband. Tonight has been perfect so far. He was looking forward to spending some more time with Gabriel in the privacy of their room. Jack moved his hands into Gabriel’s and looked up at him, giving him a shy smile. They quickly clean up and headed back to their room, never letting go of each other’s hand. As soon as they made it back to their room, they headed straight to the bedroom, dropping off the picnic stuff in the living room. They tumbled onto the bed, giggling as they kissed._

_“Mi cielo, mi sol…..te amo” whispered Gabriel._

_“I love you too….my honey bear” whispered Jack. Gabriel laughed at the nickname like he always did. He leans to kiss Jack and started to undress him._

                   ------------------

Jack came back to reality, remembering that night. It was sweet and amazing like always, being with Gabriel was like that. He always made sure he was well taken care of. A sob left him, and he fell to his knees. He removed his visor, his vision turning blurry as he gasped for breath. He hugged himself as he let the tears fall.

“Gabe….oh Gabe…I miss you damn it! Why!? Why did this happen?! We….we had a plan after Overwatch…why?!” he cried out. He let out a loud cry as thunder boomed above him. Tears fell as he sobbed. Years of repress emotions came out and he let the tears fall. It was a few minutes before he calmed, his breath a little shaky as he slowly stopped.

He placed a hand on Gabriel’s grave, saying a small prayer. As he started to move to his feet, he felt hands wrap around his waist. He froze and tried to turn his head to see who it was but felt something wrap around his neck. Jack gasped and tried to struggle against the person.

“Oh, mi cielo…..how I love it when you struggle” purred Reaper. Jack stopped and his blood turned cold. This was the last person he wanted to deal with right now and that endearment. He didn’t know if it was coincidence or not, but how did Reaper know to call him that.

“Why…..why are you here?” Jack asked, his voice rough from the crying.

“I followed you here…..I always follow you…keeping to the shadows so you don’t notice” purred Reaper. He leans close, masks disappearing so he could whisper in Jack’s ear.

“I saw everything, you’re little breakdown was cute. Didn’t know you were hurting that much….but I’m here mi cielo, I’ll make things better” he purred. He nipped the ear and pulled Jack close, moving to nuzzle against his neck.

Jack briefly registered that Reaper didn’t have his mask on. He was to focus on what the other was calling him. It brought back too many memories that he didn’t want to deal with right now.

“Stop it...stop calling me that! Get away from me!” he yelled, moving his head away from Reaper’s touch. The other just laughed and pressed closer. He moved a hand to Jack’s metal jaw and lightly moved his claws against it.

“Why...does it make you want to surrender to my touch? To sink into it like you always did?” whispered Reaper. A grin formed on his face as he held his Jack. He wanted the other to realize who he was. He wanted to be there when the other broke so he could pick up the pieces and mold Jack.

“…..n-no……he died….you can’t be him” whispered Jack. This thing couldn’t be Gabe, there was no way! And yet, there was this small voice saying that it was his Gabe. Tears pricked his eyes again and he shook his head.

“N-no…..he’s dead….he’s dead! He’s not you!” he yelled. Reaper just laughed and pulled Jack’s head up and back. He leans over him, his red eyes locking into pale blue ones. He heard Jack gasp when he saw him. He watched as Jack’s face turned to horror and then recognition.

“Oh I am him…..you have Angela to thank for this. She did something that turned me into this” he said. Smoke leaked out of the scars on his face and he moved closer. Smoke left his mouth and pooled over Jack’s, the other gasping as some of the smoke traveling past his lips and into his mouth. The smoke curled around his tongue and lightly tugged.

Jack whined and weakly struggled in the other’s hold. He gasped when a hand moved to his hip, claws lightly stroking his pants. He was fighting the urge to give in, to let Gabriel touch him like he used to. He couldn’t though, this man wasn’t his sweet Gabe but at the same time, he was. It hurt knowing that his love was right here yet so far away from him at the same time. His breath hitched when he felt teeth scrap across his neck and he pulled away.

With renewing strength, Jack pushed Gabriel away from him and reached for his visor. It was pulled out of his reach by smoke and he glared up at the other. Gabriel just smirked and held onto the visor.

“Oh mi cielo, did you know Talon has ordered me to kill you? They obviously don’t know who you are and.....I can't kill you...not yet at least” said Gabriel as he fiddled with the visor. Jack looked at him, glare still in place as he watched the other, now just a black blur. He didn’t like what Gabriel was implying and he needed to get out of here fast. He took off to the left, knowing he couldn’t fight Gabriel, not when the other was like that. He huffed as he ran, feet hitting the wet earth as he tried to get as much distance between him and the other.

Gabriel chuckled as he watched Jack run. He put the visor in his coat and took off after him. Excitement ran through him as he ran after his love, his eyes grew brighter from the thrill of it all. Smoke like tendrils formed around him and went after Jack, tripping him up. His grin grew when he heard Jack’s surprised cry and watched him tumble to the ground. Then he pounced, effectively pinning the other in the mud. A purr left Gabriel as Jack struggled beneath him, it reminded him of all those times they play fought.

Smoke pooled out of his mouth and moved long Jack’s face, making him turn his head. Gabriel just laughed and pushed closer, the smoke now pushing between Jack’s lips. The other tried to keep his mouth sealed but the smoke found a way in. It curled around his mouth, almost lovingly stroking his tongue as it moved toward his throat. Jack gasped and weakly struggled as the smoke started to fill his lungs. He tried to push Gabriel away but slowly he was starting to feel weak from the lack of oxygen. He was getting light headed and started to go in and out of consciousness.

Gabriel watched this and moved a hand to Jack’s face, slowly stroking his cheek as he watched his love pass out. He pulled back, letting the smoke leave Jack and pulled him close. He heard the other cough but otherwise Jack stayed unconscious. He easily picked up Jack and moved to lightly kiss him.“Finally, mi sol…you’re mine” he whispered. He started to leave the cemetery, lightening lighting his way as he started to make the journey back to base.


End file.
